


Famous Is as Famous Does

by abstractconcept



Series: Almost Famous [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, sort of slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Draco pays a visit to St. Mungos.





	Famous Is as Famous Does

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for littleblackbow with the prompt mentally!teenage Lockhart and adult Draco. 
> 
> I found a list of my fics on my google docs drive, and I don't even recognize most of them! So I'm moving them over. :)

Gilderoy clapped his hands with delight when the mail arrived. “Oh, oh! It’s the new issue of _Hocus Pocus Heartthrobs!_ Don’t tell me, Millie. Am I on the cover?”

Millie, called ‘Gladys’ for some reason by the other nice ladies who looked after him, smiled sadly. “No, love. It’s that Joshua Jinn again.”

Gilderoy’s face fell, but then he brightened up again. “Well, they’re probably going to devote the whole next issue to me. I’m terribly famous, you know.”

“I know, love,” Millie said, patting his hand.

“I’ll put the picture up, anyway,” he added. “Joshua Jinn is rather cute. Not as cute as me,” he added quickly, “but cute.” He looked up at his collection of posters and pinups. They were all very nice, and some were even of him.

He spent the next several minutes flipping through the magazine. They were all close friends, he felt sure. Why else would they send copies of their pictures? He just wished they would stop by once in a while. Gilderoy carefully tore out pictures of celebrities he rather liked. He wondered why he couldn’t have scissors, but maybe they were afraid he’d injure his pick-hand. Or was it his . . . drum-hand? He idly wondered which hand it was.

Another handsome blond man came in and Gilderoy perked up, but the man only went to the next bed over. Well, just as well. They probably had to keep the throngs out, and the press, after all. Can’t be too careful.

“Here, Uncle Rodolphus. Mother sends her love,” the blond man muttered, then sat a bulbous plant on the man’s bedside table. “She’ll come and see you when she’s back. She’s on holiday in Paris.”

The man in the bed didn’t answer, so Gilderoy answered for him. “I’ve been on holiday,” he offered. “I think.”

The man turned and arched his brow.

Gilderoy’s mouth dropped open. The man looked just like one of the stars in his magazine! But of _course_ he was. Only the cream of the crop allowed in here.

The man tilted his head and squinted at Gilderoy. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere before,” he said.

Gilderoy beamed. “Yes! Lots of places, probably. I’m terribly famous, you know.” He held up his magazine proudly, all the celebrities grinning glossy grins.

“I . . . see.”

“And you, too?” he added. It was something Millie had been prompting him to do. She said it was polite.

“Me too, what?”

“You’re famous, too? You’re a star, too, aren’t you? I can tell,” he said with a conspiratorial wink. “We can always sniff each other out,” he added in a whisper. “Tell you what; how ‘bout a bit of reciprocal action?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What?” The man took a large step back, looking inexplicably horrified.

“Come now; I’ll give you my autograph, and you can give me yours. I’ll put it above my bed, with my pictures of Abby Cadabra and Joshua Jinn. And me too, of course,” Gilderoy said, gesturing.

The man blinked. “You want my autograph?”

“Of course! And you can have mine. I’m Gilderoy Lockhart, you know. I’m extremely famous.”

Looking flattered and a bit perplexed, the man borrowed Gilderoy’s quill and signed his name across the front of the celebrity magazine.

“Ah, Draco Malfoy. Would that be of the Mighty, Mighty Malfoys?” Gilderoy asked hopefully.

“Er, something like that,” Draco replied.

“Do come again soon!” Gilderoy called as he was leaving. “And next time, could you bring a poster so I can pin it up? Something on black velvet would be nice.”

Draco Malfoy paused before smiling a little. “All right, Prof—Mr. Lockhart,” he finally said. “I’ll see you again soon.”

“Gilderoy!” Lockhart corrected. “Rock on!” he called out cheerfully, pumping a fist in the air. Several odd looks passed over Draco’s face before he managed a weak smile.

“Rock on, Mr—er, Gilderoy,” he echoed. “Rock on.”


End file.
